


Sacrilege

by SerotoninUp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!, F/M, Ficlet, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: All their years together, years spent in the most unlikely, serendipitous partnership, years of dancing around each other in perpetual will-they-won’t-they, and Lucifer never once felt it pertinent to mention that someone else out there was walking around with his face.A closer look into Chloe’s thoughts after she kicked Michael out of the penthouse.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095069) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob). 



After the elevator doors slid shut on Michael’s too-familiar face, Chloe let out a shaky breath and bent over, carefully setting her gun down on the coffee table. And then she kept going; her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Her fingernails dug painful crescents into her skin. She bowed her head and bit her lip, fighting the onslaught of emotions she’d held back during the confrontation with Michael.

Lucifer’s brother. Lucifer’s _twin._

All their years together, years spent in the most unlikely, serendipitous partnership, years of dancing around each other in perpetual will-they-won’t-they, and Lucifer never once felt it pertinent to mention that someone else out there was walking around with his face. Someone clever enough to step confidently into the Lucifer-shaped hole in her world. Someone loathsome enough to touch her with deceitful hands. Someone vile enough to say “I love you, Chloe,” with Lucifer’s face and Lucifer’s voice but none of Lucifer’s heart.

Chloe shuddered and swallowed down the sob that threatened to escape her throat; she refused to give that lying bastard Michael the satisfaction of her tears. But her heart ached as if she'd lost Lucifer all over again, despite the fact that she hadn’t even gotten him back, not really, just a silver-tongued imposter wearing Lucifer’s life like a well-tailored suit.

She stayed on the floor until her breathing steadied, and then climbed to her feet, her body suffused with a bone-deep weariness. The charade she’d kept up over the past few days had been the best acting she’d ever done, but it had left her hollow, drained.

She needed to talk to Amenadiel. She needed to find out what, if anything, Michael had done to Lucifer. And she needed sleep, even though she had a gut feeling that the evening’s events would come back to haunt her as soon as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Michael’s hands gliding across her body. Michael’s mouth ghosting across her collarbones. Michael’s breath against her lips.

_Thou shalt not covet._ But Michael had wanted everything that was Lucifer’s. His job, his life.

Her.

Chloe’s fist closed around the bullet hanging from her neck. She needed fresh air.

A cool breeze whispered across the balcony as she stepped through the glass door. She kept one hand on the bullet, fingertips tapping idly against that small, misshapen bit of metal, and lifted her gaze to the night sky. A vast array of stars twinkled down at her, winking _hello, goodbye, goodnight._

She wondered which glimmer of light belonged to the Silver City, if Heaven was even visible from Earth. She wondered if He watched them, if He saw what his sons had done. Sacrifice, sacrilege—did He know?

Did He care?

She dropped her eyes to her feet, to the concrete floor, to the busy street below the penthouse. But her heart carried itself further still: across dimensions, across time, to wherever the lonely Lord of Hell walked alone.

Silently, reverently, she lifted the bullet and pressed it to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely inspired by Liannabob's [Wreckage,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095069) a heartwrenching account of Lucifer's thoughts at the end of 5x03. Reading it made me want to write something similar for Chloe.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
